Can We Pretend
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: Sonic is marrying someone...it isn't Amy. Not only is Sonic wishing he could take it back, but  so are all his friends, including Amy. A wish isn't always enough and fate doesn't decide   everything...Song/fic. Airplanes B.O.B and Hayley Williams.


**Can We Pretend?**

_**By: RaeRaethehedgehog**_

_Hello, everyone! _

_I'm back again. I was dying of boredom with no internet and I kept getting writers block on my other story._

_So this is the result! My first song fic. Normally I wouldn't do a story like this, but there is a first for everything right? Besides, I wanna make it up to you for being gone so long._

_I had to listen to the same songs for two months pretty much, why not be creative with it? So I found airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams. I know it's not a love song, but that doesn't mean I can't make it one._

_Here it is! (Fan fic 8) I do not own the lyrics to the song or anything Sonic related. But I do own the idea. _

**(Sonic's P.O.V)**

"Wow, you're the last person I thought would settle down first. It's only been three months and you're really sure about this, Sonic?"

I heard the scratches of the two-tailed fox standing before me, his gloved fingers rubbed roughly behind his ear. My eyes picked out the disbelief written all over his face. It was also swirling around in the pool of Tails' ocean blue eyes, waves of uncertainty rippling in his eyes. I didn't blame him if he didn't believe it either…because I didn't.

He probably thought I was gonna yell I was joking at any given second. Laughter would fill the room and I'd never have to worry about marrying her again. But this is reality. Once again, I find myself wishing for things I know will never happen.

Maybe I was wrong…asking her to marry me so soon. Tails was right. It had only been three months. Don't get me wrong, I love Sally. But she isn't the only one I love…

No! What am I saying! I love Sally and that's why I asked her to marry me. She's beautiful and everything I've ever wanted…I think.

I replied quickly, "Of course, Tails. I love Sally." I wanted to smack myself for stumbling over the last words of my sentence. Yeah! Way to go, Sonic! Totally convincing.

Tails shrugged and turned away from me to go back to the others, with me trailing closely behind. I was so busy staring at my feet; I stepped down on the back of Tails' shoes. There was a fresh scuffmark on the red part of his red and white shoes. Well, at least you can't really see it.

He glared at me before pushing the door open to the other room of his workshop where the guys were. I had to stifle a giggle when I saw Tails hurry out of my way before I stepped on him again.

The front room to Tails' workshop was full of people dancing and talking. They all seemed to be staring at me. Pupils following my every movement. Sweat started to form in my underarms and across my forehead. It was like they almost knew I was iffy about this whole thing.

Thankfully, Knuckles walked up to me and punched me roughly on the arm. I actually didn't mind. Saved me from all the people staring.

"Hey, Sonic! Enjoying your last night of being single?" Knuckles asked and threw his red arm over my shoulder.

"Ye-Yeah!" I yelled over the music.

Tails happened to be walking by at the same moment and rolled his eyes before continuing on his way to a group of people.

"Good to know! Never thought you'd be the first to tie the knot. I also thought it would be with Amy-"

I immediately started sputtering on my own saliva and threw Knuckles' arm from around my shoulder. "_Don't_ say that! You almost killed me," I yelled once I got myself together and walked away from him.

My eyes searched frantically for a place to go without someone bothering me. They landed upon a wooden chair in the corner of the room. My head turned both ways, to make sure no one was staring, before I dashed for the seat. I nearly tripped over this cat guys' tail on the way there.

Air exhaled noisily through my nose as I released the breath I had been pretty much holding since I was talking to Tails. As if on cue, my shoulders slouched lazily after I finished taking the breath. Finally, I could relax and not think about anyone.

"_Nice_ bachelor party."

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard someone say something behind me. Whatever they meant by what they said, it wasn't meant to be nice. The words came out hard and were full of sarcasm. I turned in my chair and glared at the person who disturbed my peace.

"Shadow," I growled.

"That's no way to greet a party guest," he said unenthusiastically and rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get back to what I was doing. But I knew I was going to have no avail with Shadow still standing there. His gaze was burning holes in my back. I'm pretty sure he was determined to ruin my night more than it already was.

"So, how's the girl?" Shadow asked and stationed himself against the wall. His back slouched lazily against the wall and his arms were crossed over his chest.

I looked at his ruby eyes staring at me and instantly got irritated. How could someone always look the same? So hateful. Ugh.

"She's pretty happy…and excited," I answered back.

"Not _her_. The girl," Shadow mumbled.

I could feel my eyes starting to burn and my spit get caught in my throat again. It was like I almost forgot to breathe. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was out in the front of Tails' workshop gasping for air. The cool night air blowing up against my fur made me calm down a little.

I had to get out of there.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Everyone in the room froze as a blur of blue rushed by, followed by the loud slam of a door.

Tails pushed through everybody til' he got to the door. "Where did he go?"

Knuckles was following closely behind. "Well don't just stand there idiots! Did anybody see where he went?"

No one said a word and were still staring as blankly as before. A white tiger coughed before quickly covering his mouth and moving towards the back of the room.

"Hmph. Looks like the hedgehog has cold feet."

Heads turned towards the back of the room to see Shadow leaning against the wall; An arrogant smile outstretched on his face.

Knuckles growled, "Whaddya mean?"

Tails gulped and quickly pushed Knuckles fist back down to his sides. "Shadow, can we talk to you? In private."

**(Amy's P.O.V)**

A single tear slid down my cheek. I vowed it was the last one I would cry over him. After all, it was done. Sonic and Sally were getting married. There is nothing I can do about it but be happy for them.

My feet tremble as I stand up from the grass and brush off my red dress. Looking up to the stars, one last time I smile. They are so beautiful. Shining in the sky like little diamonds. I wish I could just jump up and grab one…and make a wish on it.

If I could just make one wish…I'd change it all. But I've never seen a shooting star, nor do I believe they work. It would take a miracle to fix this…to make Sonic love me.

I was crazy when I actually thought he did. Before he told me about Sally, we actually hung out that day. It was nice. The look on his face before he told me, I'll always remember. We were walking through the park when he told me he needed to tell me something. Pain and hurt was the first thing I saw in his eyes. His lips quivered after he rushed the words out. He seemed scared and quickly let go of my hand.

I laughed, thinking I hadn't heard him correctly and asked him again. But sure enough, he said it. My heart instantly dropped. The air around me didn't seem like enough…so I ran.

We didn't talk much after that. But to this day, I think about him just as much as I did then.

Faint noises from the sky make me look up. Red and white lights blink dimly in the distance as a plane flies over my head.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

I pretend they're Sonic's red and white shoes running towards me. I shut my eyes tightly and hug myself, as if Sonic were hugging me just as tight. This always seemed to make me feel better. It may not be the real thing…but it's the closest I have to Sonic touching me again.

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

I quickly come out of my gaze as another airplane whizzes by overhead. I shut my eyes and wish to myself. If I could see Sonic one more time…For me and him to just talk. He doesn't even have to touch me. I just want him here.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

When I open my eyes the airplane is gone. But of course…no Sonic. I lay back against the grass again and stare at the sky like I was before…pretending that I wasn't loosing Sonic.

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

**(Sonic's P.O.V)**

Voices from the party drift out to my ears. They're coming for me. To torment me about Sally…and Amy.

Scraping my shoes against the ground, I take off into the forest. The stars overhead are the only light I have as I run blindly through the forest. Before I know it, I'm on my backside looking up at them. A sigh escapes my lips.

I just wish things were the way they use to be. When I was free, when I didn't have anything to worry about but my job, when I was saving her…

_Yeah, I could use a dream, or a genie, or a wish. To go back to a place much simpler than this._

The way her jade eyes used to stare at me. They were so captivating. Full of gratitude and love. Her gaze on me just gave me shivers. My heartbeat always used to speed up dramatically. Especially when her head was against my chest when I use to have to carry her.

_Cause' after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'. And all the glitz and glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness._

Then Sally came back into my life. I thought she was a god send. When Sally was around me, Amy was no where to be found. That saved me from having to look at her. She was just so beautiful, I always found myself staring. It was a wonder she never caught me.

I could feel a lump developing in my throat. Tears begin to push their way to the front of my eyes. I never cry and I wasn't going to now. I hop up and begin to run again. Due to my blurry vision, Shadows seem to engulf the path I'm running on, making it completely black.

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness._

I stop running and my thoughts immediately shift back to Amy. What was she doing right now? Does she think about me anymore? Why hasn't she returned my calls?

I remembered when I told her about Sally. She ran from me. I called her as soon as I got home. Usually when I called her she called me right back. But she never did that time…

_And when you're staring at the phone in your lap, and you hoping but them people never call_

_you back._

I called everyone else to see if they heard from Amy, but they didn't return my calls either. They were pissed at me for pretending I had feelings for Sally just to stay away from Amy. Also, about me telling her so late that I was getting married.

_But that's just how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold._

They eventually came around though. Congratulating me and giving me support. But the only person I wanted to come back never did. Of course, literally, Amy was around. But things weren't the same. And everyone could tell.

_And when your plans unravel and they sayin' what would you wish for If you had one chance?_

If I could, I would take everything back. I would've never asked Sally to marry me. Then I wouldn't have had to see that look on Amy's face when I told her. It probably was a reflection of mines. Her eyes lost that sparkle and they began to get glassy. After that, she was gone.

An airplane flies by noisily overhead. I slowly gaze upwards and shut my eyes.

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late! I'm on my way so don't close that gate!_

I wish I could see Amy just once and tell her I love her. I don't care if she doesn't forgive me. I just wanna see her again and those eyes…

_If I don't make that, then I'll switch my flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night._

When I open my eyes, the airplane is gone. I sigh and take off down the path once again.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Tails shuts the door roughly behind Knuckles and himself. After clearing his throat he states, "So you're not the only one who noticed Sonic was acting funny, huh?"

"He obviously has feelings for the pink one," Shadow mumbles.

"I knew it!" Knuckles yells and throws his fist up triumphantly.

Tails frowns and slaps Knuckles arm. "Not now, Knuckles. So what should we do?"

Shadow laughs and steps in front of Tails. "Nothing. Sonic will realize what he's doing is wrong. If he doesn't…oh, well. Let him make the biggest mistake of his life."

Shadow brushes past Tails and Knuckles before exiting the room. When the two run after him, he's no where in sight.

**(Amy's P.O.V)**

Grass begins to tickle my body so I sit up and brush myself off. That's when I hear it…

The leaves on the trees began to shake and twigs loudly snapping a little ways a way from where I'm sitting.

My throat closes up and I freeze in my place. All I can do is pray that it's a bunny and pretend I didn't hear it. I slowly turn my back to the noise and look up to the sky.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

"Amy?"

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

My head whips around and I rub my eyes to make sure what I'm seeing is real. And sure enough, Sonic the hedgehog is standing a couple feet away from me. His blue fur seems to shine under the dull light of the stars, along with his emerald eyes staring at me.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

I try to clear my throat to speak…but nothing comes out. There is so much I wanna say to him, yet I say nothing.

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

"Amy…I've been wanting to see you for a long time now," Sonic says shyly.

_Somebody take me back to the days…_

I finally get the voice to speak, but it wasn't anything like I was planning to say. My voice comes in a raspy whisper, "You're busy, I know. Saving the world like you always do. And planning a wedding…"

_Before this was a job, before I got paid. Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank. _

"Saving the world is my job. It takes care of me and my friends. It's like any other job. An astronaut, a rapper, a teacher. I do it so other people can have jobs. Even when I don't feel like it. I fight for it so other people don't have to. I do it to keep people safe…to keep you safe."

_Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at the subway. And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it._

"You don't have to worry about me anymore," I spat. "I'm not Eggman's target anymore. Sally is." I sound so envious of Sally…because I am. She has _everything_ I've ever wanted.

_But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant. I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes, then maybe, yo maybe, I'll go back to the days._

I turn away from Sonic and began to walk away from him. But what I hear makes me stop.

_Before the politics we call the rap game. And back when ain't nobody listened to my mixtape._

"Saving Sally is my job. I have to do it. But saving you was never a job to me…I didn't save you because I had to. I did it because I _wanted _to."

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang._

My face flushes as I turn back to Sonic. His eyes meet mines as soon as I look at him.

_But this is for Decatur, What's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish to end the politics?_

"You know…I wish I could go back to the old days…"

I huff. "You mean when I used to chase you?"

Sonic pauses for a minute and rubs his chin. "Well I may not have liked it all the time, but it was worth it."

_And get back to the music that started this s..t?_

I watch as Sonic walks up to me. His hand slowly pushes my bangs out of my eyes before lightly grabbing my cheek. "Amy?"

_So here I stand and then again I say..._

"Yeah?"

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes._

"I love you."

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

My eyes widen as I watch Sonic's lips get closer to mines. Before I know it, they're lightly pressing against mines. His lips were so soft, making it such a sweet kiss to me. I let myself shut my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck before leaning into the kiss.

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

Seconds later I pull away and say, " I love you too." I then close the gap again and kiss Sonic lightly on the lips.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

But when I open my eyes to see Sonic's, there is no one there. The only thing I see was the field I was laying in before and a plane rushing over my head.

**(Sonic's P.O.V)**

I open my eyes, expecting to see Amy's exotic jade eyes in front of mines. And that beautiful perfect smile I love so much. But of course all I get is disappointment. I'm standing on the path I was on before, staring up at the sky. I guess I'm marrying Sally after all.

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_**The end.**_

_So there were two versions to this story. This one and the fluffy one. I originally planned this one, then it somehow turned to fluff. But I debated on it and came to the conclusion that not all stories have happy endings. And I wanted to show that._

_So give me feedback please! Was it good, bad, okay? Should I have made it fluff? Please let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm gonna reply back to these ones. Thanks ~ With love, RaeRaethehedgehog._


End file.
